EMW Anarchy Rulz
Card King of Extreme Finals Rematch; Winner faces the EMW World Heavyweight Champion @ Extreme Anniversary 2K17 "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels vs. EMW Open Borders Champion Tarble - Special Guest Referee: EMW World Heavyweight Champion Max Muller Triple Threat Match for the EMW International Championship Milo Elasovic © vs. Winter Soldier vs. Grant Wilson EMW World Tag Team Championship Broly & Oleg © vs. New England Patriots (Tom Brady & Rob Gronkowski) "The Supreme Bro" Marty Rollins vs. John Powers Falls Count Anywhere Match New York Brotherhood (Bear & Gimm) vs. Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) w/Ice Cube Krillin vs. "Mr. Hollywood" Thomas Kole w/Pastor Cyrus Campbell AnarchyRulzKrillinvKole.jpg AnarchyRulzNYBrotherhoodvJumpStreet.jpg AnarchyRulzRollinsvPowers.jpg AnarchyRulzEMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnarchyRulzEMWInternationalChampionship.jpg AnarchyRulzTarblevDaniels.jpg Results *5. Both men got counted out as both men brawled at the aisleway and neither man got back to the ring in time for the referee's 10 Count. *7. Throughout the entire match, Tyrone worked on Tarble's head and neck as he was having a confident swagger about him. At times, he would point to Max and tell him that the EMW World Heavyweight Championship is as good as his. Tarble would get in some flurries of offense but each time he does so, Tyrone would put a halt to that. The match ends when Tyrone warmed up for the Walk-Off Superkick but then when he tries it, Tarble ducked then rolled up Tyrone in a Schoolboy Rollup then the referee counted three for the victory. After the match, the crowd cheers loudly and Tyrone is in shock as Max arrived and raises Tarble's hand as he can barely get to his feet. Then both Tarble and Max have a staredown in the middle of the ring but then a furious Tyrone Daniels rushes and attacked both men. Tyrone throws Tarble over the top rope and starts beating him down then some security guards rush in to break it up but Tyrone attacks them then takes a pair of handcuffs from one of the guards, returns back to the ring, wraps the cuffs to his fist then clocks Max with it. Then Tyrone uses the handcuffs to cuff Max to the ropes so he can't escape. Tyrone then looks at Max then he goes over and drags Anri by the hair to the ring. He then points to Max and says, "You've got no one to blame but yourself for this!" then goes to Superkick Anri but suddenly the lights go out. The lights come back, and Juhasz stands between Anri and Tyrone, holding Tyrone's leg in his arm with pure hate in his eyes. Austin stares down a Petrified Tyrone, pulls his leg in and then ELBOWS Tyrone in the windpipe, before Raining in Right hands into Tyrone's Face, as Anri and Max look on, in a mix of shock and relief. Juhasz starts throwing hammer elbows into Tyrone's face & throat, eyes almost red with fury. Juhasz continues to lay the Point of his Elbows into Tyrone's face, leaving him a bloody mess, and unending. Austin continues to throw elbows into Tyrone's face, before Rolling out of the Ring, and pulling out an Ironhead Sledgehammer. Then Juhasz looks at the crowd, noticing a fan in a Red Sox Jersey, then Proceeds to CRUSH His face with the Sledgehammer, before doing the same with a few members of the Front Row. Austin then just rolls back in the ring as Tyrone tries to crawl away, but Juhasz stomps his back, holding him in place. Then Juhasz bends back, Raising the hammer over his head. Tyrone then raises his hands and begs for mercy. But before Juhasz can crush Tyrone's skull, Tarble runs in the ring and kicks Juhasz in the face, Juhasz not budging, but enough to get Tyrone enough space to escape from under Juhasz's boot. Tarble starts throwing punches into Juhasz, not phasing him but moving him back to the corner, as Tyrone stands up, catching his breath. Then Tyrone Looks at Anri, then pulls her by the hair and forces her to her knees in front of Max, While Juhasz grabs Tarble by the throat, picking up his Sledgehammer. Juhasz throws Tarble out, and As Tyrone lifts his Leg, Juhasz CRASHES The sledgehammer into Tyrone's standing Leg, Destroying his Infamously repaired Left Knee that ruined his Football Career. Tyrone collapses and screams in pain as he holds his left knee. Juhasz then starts slamming the sledgehammer into Tyrone's Knee over and over, in a psychotic rage, as Anri runs back to Max, and Max consoles her. Austin continues to smash the sledgehammer into the Same Knee, before locking him in the Lucky 13. Tyrone is tapping out like mad and screaming in pain. Juhasz then rips the key from Tyrone's neck & throws it to Anri. Tyrone continues to scream in pain and tap out like mad. Juhasz keeps it locked in, till Anri picks up the Hammer, eyes flashing red, and proceeds to Golf swing it into Tyrone's skull, knocking him unconscious. Then Juhasz lets go, sitting Indian style on the Mat. Then the lights go out to end the show, and the show ends on Austin disappearing. Miscellaneous *Before the opening contest, it was reported that at VCW Boomshakalaka, Tarble defended the Open Borders Championship against "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega. However, during the match, Austin Juhasz made his appearance and both he and Omega laid in a devastating beating to Tarble and eventually it lead to Omega winning the EMW Open Borders Championship and Tarble leaving the arena in a stretcher and transported to a nearby medical facility. Later, it was confirmed that Tarble was in the arena and is being looked at by Medical Officials here in the arena. *Throughout the event, Brad Jones gave reports of Tarble's condition and before the main event, Jones interviewing the Head Trainers outside the Trainer's Room about Tarble's conditions but hen an injured Tarble arrives out of the Trainer's Room and informs the Trainer that he doesn't care what his condition is. He's going to that ring, beat Tyrone Daniels and go on to Main Event Extreme Anniversary. Tarble then leaves to get to the ring. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2017